


Waking a Hiccup

by Areias



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Race To The Edge, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areias/pseuds/Areias
Summary: Set during RTTE.When Astrid wakes up thirsty, she needs someone to quench that thirst. Shameless Hiccstrid smut.To be continued...?





	Waking a Hiccup

Astrid woke to the barest hints of sunshine. She turned away and opened her eyes, squinting and blinking until her vision adjusted.

For a long moment she stared at the rafters above her, groggy and sore, too lazy to move a single muscle. Dust motes danced in the white glowing beam of morning light, and she yawned, wriggling a little to loosen some knots in her shoulders. Then she stretched her legs, toes peeking out of the furs, before curling in on herself like a housecat.

That was when her back brushed against warm, sticky skin.

She froze, her shieldmaiden’s mind instantly thrown into battle mode. To be fair, a healthy fight-or-flight response was quite necessary here on the Edge—Thor knows how many times they’d woken up to find some dragon gone berserk, or worse, some Berserker gone berserk.

A split second later, though, that same skin shifted behind her with a quiet rustle, rubbing comfortably against hers. Hiccup mumbled something unintelligible, and his hand beneath the covers snaked to the dip in her waist.

_Ah_ , she thought. No wonder the rafters looked so odd, yet so familiar.

She was in Hiccup’s hut.

A smile spread across her face as she recalled the night before. She scooted backwards until her back was pressed flush against his torso, reveling in the sculpted smoothness of his muscles. Lying against him this way, she could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath, the flow of which tickled her nape; a deep, even pace that signified restful and dreamless sleep.

She sighed contentedly. Back on Berk, even with their betrothal more or less finalized, there was no way  _this_  could’ve happened. Here, however, they had just their dragons, their friends, and themselves, and they could indulge in the luxury of waking up next to each other.

Like a married couple.

Astrid snuggled herself deeper into those spindly arms and took a deep grateful breath, only to wrinkle her nose. As much as she enjoyed having Hiccup while he was all sweaty, nobody's sweat (not even his) smelled good if it were left to sour. Chuckling a little, she made a mental note to change his furs and linens. Those were probably ruined anyway.

Beneath the pungent odor, though, there was a much more pleasant and homey scent…  _Hiccup’s_  scent, a sort of subtle, comfortable musk she found rather irresistible. This was one of her favorite aspects of waking up in his bed—smelling like him.

She contemplated going back to sleep. It would be easy, she knew—the morning was young, and it was toasty here in Hiccup’s arms. Plus, they’d stayed up rather late, and sleeping in sounded glorious.

But by Freyja, how  _could_  she?

How could she, when she could  _feel_  him, right  _there_ , hard and poking against the small of her back? A flush of blood crept into her face and spread down the rest of her body. Not from embarrassment, no—gods, she was  _way_  beyond that stage—but of… excitement.

Of course she recognized the phenomenon. Apparently it was quite common for men to have in the mornings, not to mention a 17-year-old boy, and had nothing to do with arousal on his part. Still, it was tempting to think of it as… proof. Proof that he wanted her even in his sleep. The thought sent fire between her thighs.

Gently she snuck a hand behind her. He wasn’t at full mast, but he was close enough, and his length and girth was already familiar to her. As she caressed him, he let out a tiny, appreciative moan, which sent the first gushes of wetness flowing. The space under the furs was already becoming too hot, and she can feel a thin film of sweat forming on her body.

Her breathing was now almost a pant.

How was it possible, she wondered vaguely as she continued to explore him, that she could want him again so soon? She was still sore! A good, tingly kind of soreness, the kind that accompanied a good workout, though a soreness nonetheless. She couldn’t  _possibly_  think about the dance of Freyja right now, not with her insides tender and practically aflame…

With a frustrated growl she rolled over to face him. Normally she loved watching him while he slept, and would’ve been content to do so, almost like admiring a work of art. She loved counting the freckles on his face and neck and shoulders, and just bask in how adorable and innocent he looked as he slumbered away.

But  _not_  right now. Right now, just from touching him and seeing his face, she was already a whimpering, shivering mess, ready to pounce him, and mount him there and then.

She knew she shouldn’t wake him up. Gods, after the way she’d worked him last night, he had to be exhausted. Yet she  _craved_  him. Craved to feel him inside her, to feel that satisfaction of being stuffed, like an empty part of herself coming back to make her whole.

She almost wanted to cry. Gods, it wasn’t  _fair!_  Why did she have to wake up? This was torture!

A few more seconds went by. Despite her steady pumping, Hiccup was still asleep. But then the corners of his mouth tugged up into a smile, the kind that made her insides melt.

Astrid practically groaned.  _That_  was the last straw.

Almost forcefully she rolled herself on top of him. She was light, but he still let out a small ‘ _oof_ ’ as her weight settled. Her breasts were pressed flat against him, making it a little hard to breathe, but she was shamelessly dizzy from how much of her skin was touching his.

They didn’t have plans for today anyway, she thought feverishly as she stroked him, her other hand dancing across the taut little nooks in his stomach where his muscles interlocked. She nibbled him on his shoulders.

“Hiccup,” she pleaded. “Hiccup, wake up.”

“Nng,” he said. She bit him with a little more force, and a small frown passed over his face.

“Hiccup,” she panted, tickling him. “Hiccup, please…”

“Nngh,” he whined, squirming a little yet nowhere near conscious. “Tired…”

“I know, babe,” Astrid said, licking a streak from his shoulder to his collar bone. His skin was salty from dried sweat. “I promise I’ll let you sleep in later. Just, please?”

The skins of her thighs were practically drenched by this point, and she ground herself into him—which proved a very bad idea because his length brushed easily against that small nub of pleasure, leaving her infinitely more frustrated.

“Hiccup!” she almost screamed. “Hiccup…”

“Hmmm…” was all he said, not at all close to waking up.

“Oh, for Thor’s sake!” she growled, all but writhing with want. “Hiccup Haddock!”

“M’tired!” he complained, absently planting a kiss on her forehead. “Jus’… a few more minutes…” He pulled her into him tighter, skinny arms deceptively strong, trying to pin her wandering hands between them so she would stop tickling him. “M’lady,” he mumbled, “’s too early…”

She didn’t know what happened. She was trying to fight him, and he was only half-awake, trying to get her to go back to sleep quietly in his arms. Maybe he moved his hips subconsciously, or maybe she wriggled the wrong (the  _right_ ) way… but one way or another, the head of his shaft slipped past her slick wet folds.

Astrid hissed. She barely noticed Hiccup frowning, eyes still closed, his handsome features conveying his confusion… because she  _didn’t care about that_. Not right now.

With a quick jerky movement of her hips, like she’d practiced half a hundred times, she sank down on him.

Astrid thought she blacked out for a heartbeat. She saw literal stars in her vision. It was like having an itch you couldn’t scratch suddenly reached, or a good memory you were trying to recall suddenly relived. The relief alone had her close to sobbing. Even as wet as she was, he felt thick, and she was overstuffed as she stretched to accommodate him. She was faintly aware of the loud gasp she’d made, but nothing else mattered. She buried her face where his neck met his shoulders, and had to bite him to stop herself from actually screaming.

This was finally,  _finally_  enough to wake him.

“Ast?” Hiccup said, puzzled and groggy. The huskiness of his voice sent another surge of heat through her, and she whimpered. He gasped as he felt her tighten around him. “Wha—why? Astrid!?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her nails digging into his back as if to anchor herself. “I wanted… I woke up… I’m sorry, but—”

He only panted in response. His hips twitched, and involuntarily he thrusted himself deeper, and this time Astrid was  _sure_  she blacked out for a heartbeat.

The two of them laid there for a long moment, not even bothering to move. Neither of them had climaxed, but the intensity of contact they’d just shared was every bit as good as an orgasm.

“Not, ah, not the way I expected to be woken up,” Hiccup said, blinking the last vestiges of grogginess from his eyes. He leaned up and kissed her on her cheeks, still out of breath.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Astrid muttered, pinching his nipples and enjoying the hiss that followed. “You were sleeping, so I didn’t want to just do it, but you were hard, and I just… I  _needed_  you. I won’t do it again.”

For a scary moment Hiccup was silent, but then his forest-green eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.

“ _That’s_  what you’re sorry about?” he asked, fingers idling combing through her hair. “Ast, do you  _really_  think a 17-year-old guy would mind being woken up by lovemaking?” He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss. “With his future wife?”

Astrid melted. She hated how he could say something so sincere and maddeningly sweet, all with such nonchalance. She socked him lightly on the chest to attempt to hide her embarrassment, which only made him laugh.

“Stop that!” she commanded, trying to tickle him. “How was I to know you’d like it? Plus, you were  _impossible_  to wake.”

He held both her wrists and gave her a lopsided grin. “Oh yeah? And who’s fault is that?”

“Don’t get cocky with me, Haddock,” she warned. She could get out of his grip any time, but decided to let him have his fun for now. Instead, she clenched herself below, and smiled when he visibly shivered. Laying her head on his shoulder, she blew a tickling kiss at his ear, and was rewarded with yet another shiver, and the fine hairs on his arms standing up.

“C’mere you,” he said gruffly, and she giggled as he yanked her in for a lengthy steamy kiss.

“So…” he began, after they finally broke apart, “Are we just going to stay like this? Cause I have to warn you, I might fall asleep.”

“Seriously? Hiccup, you’re literally  _inside_  me.”

“Yeah, but I’m not  _doing_  anything! I’m still tired! It’s comfy!” He held up his hands defensively.

She rolled her eyes and silenced him with a kiss, which he returned with languor.

“If I woke up needy,” she muttered, grinding her hips on him, “you’re not going back to sleep until I say so, Haddock.”

His breath hitched in his throat. His voice seemed to rise an octave. “Oh boy.”

“So you want to top? Or me?” She was still slowly grinding, and he let out a shuddering breath. She felt him grow even harder inside her.

“Uhm, er, your choice, m’lady,” he stammered. She socked him lightly on his shoulder, triumphant, and he ran a hand down her back.

“Then I call top.” With her hands on his lean chest, Astrid pushed herself to a sitting position, and gave him a smirk. “Try not to climax before me—if you do, I’m making you go again.”

Hiccup gulped and nodded. He tried to retort, but soon she began to gyrate her hips, and he couldn’t really form coherent sentences anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at repurposing an earlier smutfic for another OTP (Matt & Kate from Airborn). It's a fun edit. More to come I think? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
